The Apple's Seed
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: John Morrison is nothing but a simple car mechanic. Unfortunately he is also carrying a sacred item that could save the demon kingdom from destruction. Now he must delve into his own past as the Queen of Demons or else let the world be sent to Armageddon
1. Eris's Trickery

_**All right everyone, story time!**_

_**This one was based off an episode of this Cartoon Network show called "Destroy Build Destroy" which had Miz and Morrison in it (Morrison was super hunky, by the way). I don't know how I got the story in my head, but I'm just going to go along with it, okay?**_

_**This one is dedicated to Terrahfry, for her excellent slash stories. I hope that she likes this one, because I will be pulling out all the stops.**_

_**Ready, because we're about to start...NOW!**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Apple's Seed**

**(aka The Car Mechanic)**

**Dedicated to Terrahfry**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 1-Eris's Trickery**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**He walked into the room, eyes full of concern for who he was seeing. A beautiful woman with light mouse brown hair, eyes closed shut in a peaceful sleep. Red sheets covering her body as a hand was placed on her forehead. The woman opened her eyes, looking up to see who had come to meet her.**_

"_**How are you feeling, love?" asked the man. The woman just smiled, grasping his hand with her own.**_

"_**Fine." The woman answered in reply. "The seed is fine, but the process..."**_

_**The man let out a sigh as he sat on the bed. The black drapes covering the four-poster bed only added to the seriousness of the matter. There was some silence before he spoke.**_

"_**It is for the best, Bael." The man replied. "Bixl is getting restless; if she gets her way, then all will be lost. Chaos shall not only come to hear, but to the realms above us."**_

"_**But I can't leave you, Birch." said Bael in a longing and sad tone. "Why must it be this way?"**_

"_**I know you don't want this, but it is for the best." Birch answered back. "The seed must be protected and kept away, and this is the only ritual that is powerful enough to camoflauge it. You will be in pain, but once I find you, then we shall be together forever."**_

"_**Do you promise me that?" asked Bael with a slight whisper.**_

"_**Until the world falls down, my love." Birch replied, kissing the woman on the lips. "I promise..."**_

_**Suddenly, the doors burst open, a figure—with brown spiky hair dressed in black garbs—entered the room, getting on his knees.**_

"_**Lord Birch, the Jackal Lanterns have arrived!" He announced. "We must get this ritual started right away before Bixl arrives!"**_

"_**Send the troops to keep them at bay, Bloodroot." Birch commanded the man. "I shall do the ritual on my own."**_

"_**Yes, sir." said Bloodroot as he stood up. He then ran off to find the troops, to warn them of their impeccable doom. And once all was quiet, Birch placed a hand on Bael's forehead.**_

"_**Close your eyes, and sleep my beloved, Bael." He said in a loving tone. "No matter what happens, I'll find a way to bring you back to me. Nothing shall separate us. Can you trust me?"**_

_**Bael lowered the sheets with her right hand, revealing her white tunic. Draped on her neck was a necklace that Birch gave her for their Bonding Ceremony; she never took it off since.**_

"_**I trust you." said Bael with a whisper. "Please...end this suffering..."**_

_**Birch closed his eyes, a tear falling down his face onto the sheets, as he began to chant....**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

John Morrison moaned as he rolled to the side, hand slamming in the air, trying to find the source of the noise. After some struggling he found it, pressing the top of his alarm clock. Then there was silence. Beautiful silence.

"What an awful dream," He muttered to himself. "Been keeping me awake for the past three weeks."

He then got a good look at the red numbers on his alarm clock; it was 7:00 AM.

"OH SHIT!" He screamed as he immediately got out of bed; he had forgotten that Daylights Saving occurred today, meaning that the clocks were set to an hour ahead. In other words...

"I am so screwed!" He cried as he immediately got himself a clean pair of everything: shirt, pants, boxers, socks and placed them on as he also began combing his long hair. Rushing toward the kitchen—with one leg still not in the pants and the shirt had one sleeve that was empty—he soon snatched onto an apple in the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.

He couldn't be late today; he had a very important client coming in who was trusting him in fixing their car. And he had to be good on his word and be there on time, or else he would never forgive himself for the rest of his life.

"Come on, come on." He muttered as he opened the garage door. The roar of the door opening only added to the worry and stress Morrison felt inside him when he knew that he was going to super late. He had never been late since he had started his Car repair business—which was titled Moonlite Drive—and he certainly wasn't going to be late today.

Grabbing his keys near a key rack close to the door leading to his house, he immediately opened the door, dressed himself, and placed the apple on the passenger's seat amongst his pile of comic books and camera gear. The keys were in the ignition, the engine roared, the car was soon shifted into reverse...

And he was off to his day of work.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Parking the car near the building, Morrison immediately locked his car and closed the door, making sure that no one could try and steal it. He rushed to the door, just praying that the client wasn't here already.

"John Randall Morrison, you're late."

Morrison gulped as he turned to his left, seeing his friend Melina waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently near the black Sedan. Her black hair was in ringlets as she was also dressed in a blue spaghetti top and blue pants with silver decorations. Along with her black boots, she also had a black purse hanging down her arm, and a barrette consisting of black feathers on the right side of her hair.

"Oh, hi Melina." said Morrison sheepishly. "Funny story, actually; I forgot today was Daylight Savins and..."

Melina rolled her eyes as she gave a smile to the mechanic, walking toward him. "And you forgot that it's going to be my birthday next week."

Morrison blinked; Melina's birthday was March 9th, and she would be turning 30 that year. It slowly started to sink in.

"Oh man." He exclaimed, hand on his forehead. "I've been so busy with this place that I forgot. I am so sorry Mel, I didn't mean to forget!"

"It's okay, Johnny." Melina replied. "I understand; just promise me that you won't forget to take me out to dinner at the California Dream, okay?"

The California Dream; one of the most popular places for people to hang out in the evening. From Happy Hour to good service, the bustling atmosphere, and dancing, it was just a place that you had to be there to believe. Morrison was waiting to find a good excuse to go there, and he found his chance.

Morrison smiled as he hugged his best friend. "I promise I won't forget." He answered. "We've been friends since childhood, and nothing could change that. I'm going to give you the best night of your life next week."

"Until then, you owe me a fixed car." said Melina as the two ended the hug. "It's been having a few...'problems' lately."

"How bad is it?" asked Morrison.

"You'll see when you get to work on it." Melina answered back. "I have to get going, I'm going to be late for work."

"The car should be done by the time you get back to the repair shop." Morrison replied. "And if it isn't, well, it'll be the first time I break my promise on fixing a car in less than one day."

Melina laughed as she turned to see a red convertible coming toward the repair shop. At the driver's wheel was Ashley, her signature baseball cap turned sideways as she waved to both Melina and Morrison.

"That's my ride, have to get going." said Melina, placing a peck on Morrison's forehead. "Have a nice day at work."

Morrison nodded his head as he saw his friend head toward the passenger's seat, but soon came back toward Morrison, her hand rummaging through her purse.

"I almost forgot, I got this at Starship Jewelry yesterday." She stated, bringing the item out. It was a chain necklace with an apple pendant, but it was very strange; the chain was completely black, but the apple was bright gold.

"It's really nice, Mel. Thanks." said Morrison, trying his hardest to connect the clasp. Instead of having trouble, it immediately connected. It was strange, but he ignored it as he waved to Melina as she went to the passenger's seat, buckling herself in.

"Bye then." said Morrison, as he saw the car slowly leave the Repair shop and head off to their destination. Turning to the door, he brought out the keys and placed the key to the hole. Twisting it to the right, the lock clicked, and Morrison entered inside. He switched the "Closed" sign to "Open" before heading to the repair section of his business.

_This is going to be a long day._ He thought to himself. _Hope those crazy dreams don't disturb me._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the throne room of the dark palace, the man sitting upon the obsidian throne saw the acts that had transpired. The time had come; it had to be now.

"Meliliot. Perilla." said the man on the throne. "I summon you now."

In a flurry of shadows, two beings appeared. One was purple skinned—or was it a cloak, it was hard to tell—with green leaf patterns and vines creeping down the arms, legs, body and face. His green eyes and black spiky hair only added to the figure.

The second figure was draped in a yellow cloak—or skin, once again, it was hard to tell—with the green leaf patterns also shown on his body—He had a pair of gentle blue eyes and brown hair along with a gentle smile.

"What do you want from us, our lord?" asked Perilla, the purple skinned being.

"It is time." said the Lord. "We must act quickly; we have found the seed."

"So it was with that person all along." murmured Meliliot, the yellow tanned being. "He is..."

"There is no time to waste," said the Lord. "Prepare yourselves into your mortal skin, and make sure that he is taken into the palace by tonight. He must find out before she discovers the truth."

"What has happened to Bixl, my Lord?" asked Perilla. "Was she not destroyed while your son was busy with the ritual?"

"She was wounded, but not destroyed." Was the Lord's reply. "And unless we don't do anything soon, the Seed shall be destroyed and everything we have worked on for the past few years will be lost."

"Then we shall make haste." said Melilot. "The longer we stay here, the greater the danger that shall be caused to everyone."

"Go, give me that seed!" boomed the Lord. "We must get it before our enemies do!"

"Understood, Lord Satan." said both figures, bowing before their Lord. "We obey without question."

Satan smirked as he saw his loyal servants disappear in a gust of wind. When the two had vanished, Satan let out a sigh.

"Six billion souls on that planet, and we were tailing the right one the whole time." He muttered to himself.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Wow!" said Melina, hearing the soft purring of her black Sedan at the parking lot. "It works!"

Morrison grinned as he patted the hood on the car. It had taken him the whole day to fix the car—and he was working alone until he could find a helper—but it was worth it to see his hard work.

"It was difficult, but once the problem was found, it was a breeze." He said in reply. "And I did it without lunch due to me leaving the house so late so now..."

His stomach began to growl, roaring alongside the engine of the fixed car. Melina noticed this and could only laugh at the situation.

"Tell you what, Mr. Mechanic." She said to her friend. "How about I treat you to dinner in payment for all that you've done?"

"Are you sure?" asked Morrison. "You're already paying me around $400 for repairing your car, you sure you want to spend more for dinner?"

"$400 is nothing on me, Mor." Melina answered back. "Besides, you haven't eaten and you look like you could collapse any minute."

"You got that right." said Morrison, rubbing the back of his head. "But I guess I should get changed and meet you at the Nitro Blast Café at—shall we say 7:30PM?"

"That's perfect!" said Melina. "I'll get myself ready and meet you there; you sure you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine, Mel." Morrison replied. "Now go on, get yourself prepared,"

"Will do." said Melina as she got inside her newly repaired car. "I'll see you soon, Johnny!"

Morrison nodded his head as he saw Melina set the car into reverse, before driving away from the Mechanic's shop. There was silence as he let out a sigh.

Melina and him were friends since they were children. Melina moved next door to Morrison when she was around 6 and the two were inseparable. Sure there were times where boys would tease Morrison about having a relationship with her, but he didn't mind. After High School, the two went to different colleges and kept in touch. Melina grew up to become a fashion designer and Morrison grew into the automobile business. Sure it was hard to believe that they were friends, but after knowing them a bit more, you would truly understand and accept that they had a deep connection. Sure the two were only friends, but the thought of being a couple occurred to them—or at least if it did, the two of them were too shy to confess their feelings.

Morrison looked at his watch; it was around 6:05. If he went home now, he would be showered, dressed and groomed by 6:55. It was a 20 minute drive from his Mechanic shop to home, and it took him around 30 minutes to get dressed and showered, and if traffic was good, then it would take him around half an hour to get to the Nitro Blast Café.

He looked up, seeing the orange sky that signaled the oncoming sunset. It would be something to see as he was driving home...alone. His smile turned to a frown at the thought of loneliness. He hadn't spoken to his family ever since he became the owner of the Moonlit Drive Repair Shop five years ago, and were wondering how they were doing. He hoped his sisters were doing well; he hoped his mom and dad were also doing well.

Taking one more look at the sunset, John Morrison let out a sigh as he started to close the shop for the day.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Cruising in his Silver Nissan Murano, Morrison looked at himself in the rear-view mirror once more; his hair was neatly combed, teeth were white and shiny, and his brown eyes were covered with large sunglasses that had a gem designed cross on the lenses. He was wearing a fur coat—it was brown coat with a faux fur collar—white pants with brown crosses and boots. Around his neck was Melina's necklace.

"I look good." Morrison said to himself for the eighth time since driving. "I look good."

It was around ten minutes until his scheduled date with Melina. Aside from getting his looks ready—which included searching for his best date clothes, using the last of his mousse and nearly wasting his shaving cream—he also prepared some flowers from his garden to be used as a bouquet for his friend. In all, it was going to be a perfect date.

As Morrison got his eyes off the mirror, two figures were seen by his headlights, and they weren't moving.

"OH SHI--" He screamed, swerving his car to the right and pressed on the brakes. The car screeched to a halt, as Morrison hit his forehead on the steering wheel from the momentum. Once he put the car on park, and turned the ignition off, he opened the door to find the figures staring at him, staring at him as if he had something on his face. Morrison's eyes widened when he got a better look at the two figures he nearly ran over.

"John Cena? Randy Orton?" he gasped out. "What are you two doing here?"

Morrison didn't get a reply, but it was strange. Cena and Orton shouldn't have been on the road; they should've been at that Wrestling Academy—he recalled it was Atlas Fighters Wrestling School—in a city that was at least 300 miles from where he was. But now they were here—dressed in regular shirts, jeans and sneakers—but about to be mauled over by a car none the less.

"Guys?" Morrison asked again. "What's going on?"

Cena looked Morrison in the eye; a pair of emerald orbs staring into bright blue. Morrison knew right there and then that something was wrong; John Cena's eyes were baby blue, not green!

"You aren't John, are you?" asked Morrison, before turning to Randy. "And you're not Randy either! Who are you?!"

"We are loyal servants to the King." John stated simply, his voice monotonous, lacking emotion. "You are needed."

"Needed for what?" asked Morrison with some fear in his voice. "If it's to fix your car, the shop's closed. But you can come back tomorrow in the morning."

"You are needed, John Randall Morrison." said Randy. "You must come with us."

"W-wait...needed for...AAHHHH!" Morrison screamed as arms from beneath the road dragged him through the ground. He tried to claw his way out, but the hands started to slice through his clothes and skin. His screams were muffled by the hands covering his mouth, and his face was scarred and scratched with blood.

Morrison was soon completely taken by the arms; all that was left of him was his sunglasses which landed on the road with a clunk

Cena and Orton looked at each other before nodding their heads. They then disappeared in a swarm of shadows. If anyone was to see if there was any evidence of that ever happened, there would be none; it was if the car and sunglasses were there to begin with.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Morrison moaned as he slowly stirred awake. He soon sat up, finding himself in a black throne room with red glass windows. It felt sort of warm and cozy, as there was a giant fireplace that radiated its heat throughout the entire room.

"Where am I?" He asked dumbly, looking around. "What is this place?"

"This is Hell!" boomed a voice. Morrison whipped his head to find where the voice was coming from. In front of him was a person on a throne made of obsidian. This man had white skin and was wearing a black vest and pants, with silver rings linking the fabric together. He also had black spiky hair, red eyes, and three horns on his forehead. A forked tongue ran through a set of fangs as a black pointed tail trailed near his legs.

"Hell?" Morrison gulped. "But I'm a good boy, I've never done wrong. Well, except that I haven't talked to my family in a while and..."

"Silence!" barked the voice. Morrison immediately stopped talking.

"Now, if I can continue." said the man. "I've been watching you for a while, John Randall Morrison. And now, the time has come for you to realize who you really are."

"W-who are you?" asked Morrison, as the man rose from his throne. A pair of black leathery rings appeared from his back, outstretched, growing to an 11 foot wingspan. Ruby eyes stared at Morrison as he answered the question.

"I am the ruler of Hell." Was the reply. "I am the one known as Satan."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Okay, I honestly don't know how I came up with this plot. I'm letting my newly created Morrison muse go around in my head, whispering this stuff in my ear as I type it out. And if people don't understand the names of some of these characters, they're based on plants and trees. Bixl is nicknamed as the 'Lipstick Tree', Bael is a Gum fruit bearing tree, Perilila means 'Purple Mint' and Melilot is 'Sweet Clover'. Guess you guys learned something new today, huh? (XD!)**

**Well, that's all I have to say right now; now I have to make sure I shut my Morrison muse up before he forces me to type a slash scene. Take care and see you guys soon!**


	2. Rise of the Morning's Star

_**All right, now that the first chapter is done, what is in store for our hunky protagonist?**_

_**Well, let's find out!**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**The Apple's Seed**

**Dedicated to Terrahfry**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 2-The Rise of the Morning's Star**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"S-Satan?" asked John Morrison with fear. "The father of sin? The devil? W..."

He didn't have time to finish as he fainted in dead shock...or he was about to, when someone caught him before he fell. He looked up to see two curious faces at him—one being yellow skinned, the other purple. Needless to say, Morrison screamed again.

"W-Who are you?" He screamed. "And...and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Melilot, Perilla." said Satan. "Set our guest down...you are his best friends, after all."

"F-friends?" Morrison gulped as he was set onto the ground. "I-I was n-never was friends with d-demons..."

"True." said Satan. "But, you were friends with two individuals named John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr. and Randall Keith Orton, correct?"

"Wait." said Morrison. "How do you kn..." He stopped and looked up at Melilot and Perilla; now that he thought about it, they did look familiar...then it hit him.

"Oh my god..." Morrison whispered. "J-John and Randy were..." He gulped once more. "Demons?"

"More like, John Cena and Randy Orton never existed." said Satan in reply. "They were—how do you say it—living a double life."

Morrison immediately stood up, turning to see Melilot and Perilla—as he recalled—slowly shifting. Their skin color was becoming similar to what he would see on a human...and that's when he got scared. Without the different colored skin—and once he saw their eyes—he knew who they were.

"I...I don't believe it." said Morrison, starring into the faces of this life long friends. "This can't be real...this is nothing but a dream. I'm hallucinating...going to wake myself up in one...two...three..."

He pinched himself and squeaked in pain. Panic was streaming through his body; this was real.

"Didn't you wonder how you got your name, John Randall Morrison?" asked Satan. "Well, look no further..."

Melilot and Perilla soon got on one knee, bowing their heads in front of Morrison. Then, it started to make sense. John Cena, Randall Keith Orton, take the first names of both of his friends, and he would get John Randall Morrison. The car mechanic gripped onto his head, his mind somehow flashing back through visions from his dream...

"No..." He whispered. "No...I have to be dreaming...I'm human, not some sort of...freaky...monster...thing..."

"I assume your 'parents' were so ignorant as to not tell you your origins." said Satan. "Very well, let us explain."

Morrison was completely freaked out; his whole life had been a lie? His parents kept something from him? His best friends worked for Satan?

He slowly got up and pushed Melilot and Perilla away, not wanting to look into their eyes for fear that he might see his friends in them. He soon saw two black doors at the end of the hall...he ran toward them. He had to get away and get back to Earth and back to Melina. He didn't want to be here!

"And where do you think you're going, Bael?" asked Satan coolly. Morrison stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around, eyes wide with fear when he heard that name. Bael...the same name in his memories.

"W-what did you say?" asked Morrison.

"I said, 'Where do you think you're going, Bael?'" asked Satan, repeating his question. "And do the names 'Bloodroot', 'Birch', and 'Bixl' also ring a bell?"

"T-they do." said Morrison, swallowing a lump in his throat.. "They're the names I hear in my dreams..."

"I see..." said Satan. "But don't you want to know what they mean? You humans do well after a 'good night's sleep.' Am I right?"

"Well...I do want to get to the bottom of these visions." said Morrison. "What's going on?"

"Many years ago, my son was in love with a woman known as Lilith Bixl." explained Satan. However, Bixl wanted nothing more than to marry my son for power and then overthrow him, so she could become the reigning queen of the Demons. But he found Bael, and a tender love was formed.

"Anger and jealousy crept its way into Lilith's heart, especially when she found out that Bael was pregnant with a child. Lilith then summoned the Jackal Lanterns and was going to bring the Demon Kingdom into war. To save both the child and his wife, Birch did a very dangerous ritual known as 'The Genesis', which caused Bael to lose her demon form and become reincarnated as a human."

"And then, we were chosen to take care of you, Princess Bael." Melilot continued (Morrison nearly screaming as he recalled that Melilot was parading around as his friend John Cena). "We left you in a basket and a letter in the human language, saying that you must be protected, and the promise that you were told about your heritage before your 30th birthday. But it seems that your 'best friends' and 'father-in-law' will have to explain it for you."

"No...this can't be real...I can't be a demon...I can't be a girl..." Morrison whispered, hands on his head, eyes wide with fear. "Get me out of here...get me out of this dream! Please...I'll be good...just let me out..."

Morrison got on his knees, his whole body trembling, his heart racing. This couldn't be real...he stared at his golden apple pendant Melina gave him and closed his eyes, grasping onto the necklace with a hand. He just wanted to get out of this place, back to Earth, back to his home, back with Melina...

Satan saw the situation and frowned. He then snapped his fingers.

"Melilot, Perilla, take him back." Satan commanded his subjects. "But keep a close eye on him; you might never know when he might be attacked."

"As you command." said Perilla, human skin being dyed with a dark purple color. Melilot's skin soon became pigmented with a bright yellow hue as they slowly approached Morrison. The car mechanic, realizing that something was wrong. Turning around, seeing the glowing orbs of his best friends' eyes approach him, colored fingers reaching out toward him.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Morrison, trying to crab-walk backwards. "G-guys...why are you looking at me like that?"

"It is time for you to return." Melilot answered in a drone. "Return to your world, John Randall Morrison...but know that we will be back."

"B-back when?" asked Morrison. "W-what do you mean by th-AAH!"

Arms emerged from the door and grabbed his shoulders. John Morrison thrashed and kicked around, trying to escape...but he could only scream in terror as Melilot and Perilla placed a hand on his forehead, mouth and heart, their eyes glowing as Morrison's eyes widened with fear. Morrison's muffled cries and his heart thumping against his chest only magnified the serious situation.

Then, Morrison's whole body became covered in blood. Morrison looked in terror as the blood hardened and he became caked in the red substance He was going to be sick...the smell of the blood was making him nauseous (a reason why he didn't choose 'surgeon' as a career choice in college) and made him pass out. Melilot and Perilia removed their hands and stepped back as the blood hardened into some sort of husk, showing Morrison's face full of shock and fear...before the whole red exoskeleton cracked and soon eroded into dust, and no John Morrison was left.

"He should be lucky," said Satan, staring at the remains of Morrison's bloody 'cocoon'. "That was one of the 'nicer' ways to get back to the world above."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Morrison slowly opened his eyes, a strange aroma reaching his nose. He was seeing white, and the smell of alcohol soon became to clear to him. Sitting up, he soon realized that he was dressed in hospital garb and had wires taped to his arms and legs.

"W-where am I?" asked Morrison, looking around. "What happened?"

He looked to his right, seeing Melina asleep near his side. Then memories began to appear in his mind; he was driving to his dinner date with Mel before that whole freakiness with the demons happened! How long had he been out? Why was he in the hospital in the first place?

Hearing a moan, Morrison looked at Melina slowly getting up. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes before staring at the car mechanic. She gasped before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my god, Johnny!" Melina exclaimed. "I thought you were a goner!"

"Mel, what's going on?" asked Morrison. "What happened?"

"You got in a car accident and were found unconscious at the side of the road." Melina explained. "I got a phone call from Cena and Orton and they drove me to the hospital just as you were heading into the emergency room! You've been knocked out for three days...you could've died..."

Melina's eyes started to brim with unshed tears as Morrison looked on in shock. Three days? He had been knocked out for that long? It barely felt like a few minutes in that place...Hell...

_**Return to your world, John Randall Morrison...but know that we will be back.**_

Cena's words...no, they weren't the words that escaped the lips of his friend John Cena; they were the words that left the tongue of that demon. Melilot...that was his name, right? He clenched his fists...what was happening to him? His best friends were demons, and he was a female pregnant demon in a past life. Was this all real? Was it a dream? It scared him.

"Where are John and Randy now, Mel?" asked Morrison.

"They're outside." Melina replied. "They've been keeping an eye on you while I was off working in the morning. They keep mentioning something about...something about a 'seed' and that it has to be protected...are they talking about a garden?"

"I don't know myself. But stay away from John and Randy...I have a bad feeling about them."

"Stay away from them? But they're two of your closest friends."

"_**Were**_ some of my closest friends. They're something else...they're nothing but evil hel-"

Before Morrison was able to say anything else, he suddenly grasped onto his throat. Something was choking him, forcing him to not say anything else. Both of his hands were tugging at something invisible.

"Gah...someone...stop...choking..." Morrison wheezed out.

"What's going on, Johnny?" asked Melina with worry. "Are you all right?"

"Get...off..." Morrison gagged, the world spinning...everything turning black. He then collapsed and fell onto his hospital bed. His eyes full of shock, lips parted open...he looked as if he had a heart attack.

"Johnny?" asked Melina, trying to shake her friend awake. "Johnny, are you all right? Johnny? JOHNNY!"

Unfortunately, Morrison couldn't hear his friend's cries. Instead, there was nothing but darkness.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

John Morrison felt like he had a sick feeling in his stomach...something very slimy, sticky and wet. Opening his eyes, he first saw nothing but red...that's when he saw blood smearing his chest. Surrounding him was an area of grey...but the only thing on the mechanic's mind was the blood.

"Oh my god..." He whispered. "Have to get it off..."

"Not yet, love...yes, blood looks oh so pretty on you...pretty paint..."

Morrison turned around and screamed to find someone appearing out of thin air, talking to him. It was a young boy—probably 16 or 17—with white hair and black make-up around his pretty green eyes. He was dressed in a black leather vest and pants with a black devil tail curling near his legs, contrasting with his white skin and light pink lips. Black lines fell down his face, and body making him have a near zebra-like look. Saliva fell down the person's—no demon, as Morrison immediately screamed in his mind—mouth as Morrison started to crawl away from this attacker.

"W-who are you?" Morrison asked.

"Salix." said the teenager. "Salix Willow. And you're Lady Bael, aren't you?"

"No I'm not." Morrison whimpered, shaking his head. "I'm not Bael, and I'm not a girl...you've got the wrong person."

"I can sense Bael even if she's in disguise." Salix murmured, pressing his nose into Morrison's hair. "She smells so sweet...but her reincarnated as a hunky boy...I might actually enjoy this."

"W-what do you mean by t-" Morrison was soon interrupted by a kiss on the lips. It was so sudden, so strange...and yet so right.

_No..._ Morrison thought to himself. _No, this can't be real! Wake up! You don't like guys, you like girls...like Mel...no...you like Mel as a friend, and nothing more...so...just...just wake up! This is all a dream! Yeah, so I'll wake up in the hospital room, and tell Mel I'm fine. But...John and Randy are still outside...I have to wake up now! I can't let those demonic bastards take her and reveal to her about what's been happening; Mel's never been one for the supernatural._

"Mel, huh? What a very cute name." Salix giggled, slightly nibbling on Morrison's ear as the car mechanic felt shivers fall down his spine. "And you don't like guys...what a hypocrite..."

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Morrison, confusion and fear crossing his face.

Salix looked down, one hand on Morrison's shoulder, and fingers nimbly going down his muscled abs and down to his waist. Morrison's eyes widened when said hand glided between his legs, feeling a strain of pleasure building up inside him.

"You're becoming hard..." Salix sang. "You like it when a pretty little boy like me touches you, don't you? Hum, that's just adorable, isn't it?"

"You're insane!" screamed Morrison. "You don't exist! You're just a figment of my imagination that Satan and Melilot and Perilla came up with so I would believe this stupid fairytale about me being the Queen of the Demons. I'm not buying it!"

"You're mean." Salix replied with a pout. "But ones like you are so much fun to break..."

Before Morrison could ask what the white haired demon was referring to, he hissed when Salix started to touch the erection that was beginning to tent around his pants. He let out a whine as Salix used one hand to pull his pants down, his cock exposed to the cold, chilling air.

"Close your eyes." The white haired boy whispered. "And relax into a calming sleep. As you do, you can feel your clothes being stripped away, the cold air touching those cute nipples of yours as I do this..."

Morrison was in a haze right now, feeling Salix crawling in between his thighs and kissing the tip of his red weeping erection. He let out a shaky moan as he then felt nimble hands cupping and kneading his balls. But it wasn't right; he had to focus on escaping this place...his mind was on Melina, on his former friends, on his dreams...

Salix noticed the pained expression on his prey's face...it wasn't going as plan. Time to kick it up a notch...

Sticking his tongue out, Salix ran it across the treat in front of him, rewarded with a gasp in reply. Then, he placed his lips against the head of the cock and began to suck on it. This time, there was a slight moan as Morrison's body began to glisten with sweat. The mechanic wanted more and thrust his hips farther into Salix's throat, causing the younger boy to choke a bit.

As Morrison felt the beautiful blow-job he was getting, Salix took the time to remove his vest and pants, until the incubus was stark naked. Using his tail as a third hand, the white haired albino let it run down Morrison's forehead, cheeks and nipples.

"Nn..." Morrison grunted. Salix released his lips against the erection with a small 'pop', tongue going through the slit to take any precum that might've been there.

"So pretty." Salix cooed. "So very, very pretty..."

Salix was right. Morrison was sprawled out, his tan and muscled body made him more of a god than human. His brown hair was flowing and those beautiful blue eyes were pools of water that one could get lost in for hours upon end. The white haired demon chose the best prey he could think of.

Grasping onto the sides of Morrison's waist, Salix positioned himself. Then, with a single blow, the demon impaled himself onto Morrison's erection.

"God, YES!" Morrison cried, feeling his entrance wrapped around the length. His mind was now blanketed with haze, eyes rolled to the back of his head. It didn't matter where he was, or who he was, or why he was even there in the first place. His mind was like goo to the demon and he'd want it that way...losing himself to pleasure, not counting for spark plugs and oil leaks.

"Yes, Bael..." Salix giggled, throwing his head back. "I wanna ride you so badly, so so so badly! Won't you let me? Please?"

Salix's devil tail trailed down to Morrison's erection and wrapped around it. Then, it tugged the flaccid cock gently, Morrison trembling and quaking underneath the pressure and pleasure of being teased by such a supernatural being. Salix then took his own hand into Morrison's and placed it on his own cock, stroking it up and down.

"That's a good boy..." Salix purred. "Now I can release...oh god...gonna cum so soon..."

He pulled his head back more, his devil tail pulling on the cock and letting Morrison cry out in ecstasy. The mechanic's cum splashed all over his stomach and hand. Salix also complied as Morrison's hand grasped the erection in a tight grasp and the demon also let out a moan. Soon, the demon seed sprayed around Morrison's legs and stomach; in contrast with the pearly color of human seed, Salix's own seed was a foggy grey.

"What a cute baby you are." Salix cooed once more, dragging his tail through the semen as if it was the tip of a paintbrush. "Now open wide...it's time to take your medicine."

Morrison's lips were parted open as the tip of the tail was placed in-between the lips. Clamping down, Morrison began to suck upon the tail as if it was the nipple to a baby bottle. Salix giggled as he continued to coat his tail with even more semen and letting his prey drink it all down. Once there was no more semen, Salix dressed himself and placed a kiss on Morrison's plump lips.

"Sleep tight, my baby." Salix grinned. "Sleep tight."

Morrison's blue eyes slowly started to close...but not before they began to glow a dull grey color.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Melina was in the hospital cafeteria, sipping an espresso with chocolate. The doctors came rushing in when they found out that Morrison went through a hyperventilation stage and needed to be treated, leaving the young diva all alone.

Well, not entirely alone. She had Cena and Orton to keep her company, right?

Melina looked up from her coffee and into the eyes of Morrison's best friends. They were his best friends, right? Morrison was kidding about them being...what were they? Morrison was unable to say what they were though and that made her nervous. What was Morrison trying to say? What was he trying to warn her about?

"So..." said Melina. "How have you been doing at the Atlas wrestling school? Is it...fun?"

"It is." John replied, arms crossed against his chest. "The teacher really knows how to...teach us."

"Okay..." said Melina. "And uh...how's the weather there?"

"Calm, mostly clouds." Randy answered.

"Right..." Melina took a sip of her espresso. "So...what made you come down here to visit Johnny?"

There was some hesitance from the two...Melina stared at them suspiciously. Something about them seemed odd—Melina knew from Morrison himself that Cena and Orton never came down to visit him for almost three years since they left college. So why appear now? And so sudden?

"You sure you don't want anything?" asked Melina. "If you want, I can get you a hot chocolate or maybe some coffee..."

John was about to reply, when he closed one of his eyes, a hand over the other.

"Damn it..." He hissed. "DAMN IT!"

The sudden outburst was heard by everyone around the three as John stood up. His skin was starting to turn yellow, eyes glowing green.

"Salix!" John screamed. "How could you?"

"Salix?" asked Melina. "What did they do? What's going on?"

John said no more as he grabbed Randy and rushed out of the cafeteria. Melina left her espresso and followed the two, silently praying that Morrison was not involved in any of this madness.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Morrison slowly opened his eyes, seeing someone sitting at the side of his bed. A someone with blonde hair streaked with purple and green and dressed in a black tank top and pants. On his cheeks were tiger stripe marks and his eyes were like emeralds. He was swinging his legs back and forth, a happy smile on his face.

"Morning!" said the person. "How you doin'?"

"J-Jeff?" Morrison exclaimed, sitting up. "Jeffrey Nero...oh my god..."

"What?" asked Jeff, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's just that...you're...dead...You can't be here."

"Here? I am here, aren't I?"

"I mean, you can't be alive...in my hospital room, sitting on my bed..." Morrison was in a loss for words: when he was younger, Jeff and his brother Matt were killed. It was an accident...but was a fire sparked by faulty electricity and the two were incinerated by the flames. There was nothing left of them...all except a photo of the two boys, their father and mother underneath the Christmas tree.

Jeff giggled and placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm here..." said Jeff. "I'm just here to pick up something."

"Who?" asked Morrison.

"...You."

Morrison's eyes widened as he saw the transformation: Jeff's hair turned white, and black marks appeared on his skin. What made it worse was the black devil tail curling near his legs.

"Remember me?" Jeff giggled. "I'm Salix Willow and you are mine."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Okay, sorry for the long delay. I was busy. Senior year got in the way, but college should help me get back on track. Yes, Jeff is here (his name is based on the Salix Alba Willow plant) and things will get bad. On the bright side, I liked using the idea of a devil's tail as a paintbrush; makes seed fall down one's throat easily! XD!**

**My Morrison muse is happy, especially since I got this updated and before my 18th birthday. Hooray! Now I'm gonna go and sleep and prey that Terrah likes this new update (sorry it took so long!)**


End file.
